


I Don't Need You Or Your Drugs

by imanemostan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Songfic, angsty, gerard decides shit, i mean i'm not 13 so it doesn't matter lmao, i swear i'm not a hormonal 13 year old, sad but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: Gerard makes his mind up and decides whether he forgives Frank or not.Songfic to High By The Beach by Lana Del Rey





	

**Author's Note:**

> i think the reason that she writes so many songs about bad boys with drugs is bc it's all a connected story she sings about, so that's why i made this besides the fact that i love her

_Boy, look at you, looking at me_   
_I know you know how I feel_

His explanation didn't seem good enough for Gerard. But at the same time, Gerard doesn't want to say no.

_Loving you is hard, being here is harder_

Then he remembers that this was a one time thing. He doesn't need to make a choice if he wants to forgive Frank or not.

_You take the wheel_   
_I don't wanna do this anymore_   
_It's so surreal, I can't survive_   
_If this is all that's real_

Gerard felt as if this was a bad dream. He couldn't take it. If this is what Frank was telling him, and if it's true, it's fucking bullshit.

_All I wanna do is get high by the beach_   
_Get high by the beach, get high_   
_All I wanna do is get by by the beach_

He felt the need to get high and escape, forget about this. Just for a minute. He felt like he should get on with his life instead of just staying and moping around because of his ex.

_Get by baby, baby, bye, bye_   
_The truth is I never_   
_Bought into your bullshit_   
_When you would pay tribute to me_   
_'Cause I know that_

Gerard didn't believe what Frank was trying to tell him. It seemed fake.

_All I wanted to do was get high by the beach_   
_Get high baby, baby, bye, bye_

_Boy look at you, looking at me_   
_I know you don't understand_

Did Frank even know what he put Gerard through? Just when he thought he was over him, he shows up and puts him through hell with this 'one time thing' bull.

_You could be a bad motherfucker_   
_But that don't make you a man_

Even if Frank was a bad boy, Gerard doesn't care. He didn't have to always talk about it. He could've at least been with him instead of drugs for a little bit longer.

_Now you're just another one of my problems_   
_Because you got out of hand_

Frank was annoying Gerard with his words. He was making shit up, he does this all the time.

_We won't survive_   
_We're sinking into the sand_

This relationship couldn't go on for much longer. It would destroy them both and destroy their own, separate lives.

_Lights, camera, acción_   
_I'll do it on my own_   
_Don't need your money, money_   
_To get me what I want_   
_Lights, camera, acción_   
_I'll do it on my own_   
_Don't need your money, money_   
_To get me what I want_

Gerard doesn't need Frank anymore, he doesn't need his drugs.

_High-igh-igh-igh_   
_High-igh-igh-igh_   
_High-igh-igh-igh_   
_High-igh-igh-igh_

He doesn't need to get high, he just needs to leave this relationship. It's unhealthy for the both of them.

_Everyone can start again_   
_Not through love but through revenge_   
_Through the fire, we're born again_   
_Peace by vengeance_   
_Brings the end_

"Frank, I don't give a fuck."

Frank looked down at Gerard in surprise. "What?"

"This relationship won't survive, and I don't need one time things. Carry on with your drugs, and I'll carry on with my life."

**Author's Note:**

> i know this song is about her and the media and shit but it fits with this stop


End file.
